1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a system that uses a computer program for teaching basic facts about mathematics and to build and measure the proficiency and speed of a learner in solving problems in addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division.
More specifically, this invention relates to methods and means for teaching to students arithmetic functions including addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division, and to measure the progress of individual students in mastering that subject matter.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional approaches to teaching arithmetic computations to students have usually involved some amount of rote learning through repetitive practice using pencil and paper or flash cards and the like. Electronic calculators of various types have also been used as teaching tools by arranging for the calculator to generate a problem to be solved without displaying the answer. The student inserts a proposed answer into the calculator which then indicates whether the answer is correct or incorrect. Examples of calculators that are arranged to be used as teaching tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,787,988 and 4,051.605 among others.
Rote learning techniques involving repetitive practice have fallen into disrepute among some segments of the educational community, being slightingly referred to as “drill and kill.” That hostility to rote learning often seems particularly marked in the teaching of arithmetic functions to beginning level students. Abandoning the use of rote learning, however, tends to result in a portion of the student population failing to master even the most simple of arithmetic calculations.
It is evident to many within the educational community that practice is necessary for a student to master basic mathematical relationships, and that teaching techniques which challenge a student to learn and succeed are both useful and desirable. The computer program of this invention fills those needs.